


In the Quiet of the Morning

by happyevraftr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: Merlin doesn't tell Arthur about his magic for years. Then one day, he just does.





	In the Quiet of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness. It's been three years guys. THREE YEARS, since I wrote anything. So this isn't much, but I had to start somewhere.
> 
> Went back to my favorite thing- Merlin magic reveal. I wanted to show the simpler side of it. I think after years of being together, it wouldn't be as grand as we often like to envision it. 
> 
> They're just Merlin and Arthur and they are always going to be.

Merlin has thought about all the ways Arthur could find out about his magic. Most of the made-up scenarios involve Merlin saving his life (again) and Arthur finally putting two and two together. Some of them include someone from his past outing him. While others are a little more pleasant, with Merlin finally telling Arthur with a great display of his powers. 

He’s also had plenty of time to ponder on Arthur’s possible reaction. Generally, those daydreams end with Merlin burning. Which is silly because Arthur is King now, magic is barely outlawed anymore and he knows Arthur wouldn’t do that. Still though, the what-if of losing his life or his friend keeps his mouth shut for years after Arthur unites Albion. 

In the end, it’s a much less dramatic affair than he had pictured. 

“I have magic.” Merlin blurts one morning. There’s nothing spectacular about the morning. No pending threats, no particular reason Arthur needs to know about him. He doesn’t really know what compelled him to say it out loud this time, but the words are out now and he can’t take them back.

“I know.” Arthur says flatly and doesn’t even bother to look up from his morning reports. 

Merlin frowns and sits across the table from him. After a few more minutes of silence, he reaches across the table and uses his index finger to push Arthur’s papers down enough that they can make eye contact. “Are you sure you heard me?” 

“I’m not nearly as dense or blind as you think me. It may have taken an embarrassingly long time to figure it out, but I’ve known for a while now.” Arthur shrugs slightly and then continues, “I’m glad you finally told me though. I’ve been holding that open council position open for you as my court sorcerer and it’s been getting annoying finding excuses not to fill it.” Arthur gives him a shit-eating grin and relaxes back into his chair. 

“Alright then.” Merlin smiles and steals a muffin from Arthur’s breakfast tray. “I’ll compile a list of my first actions as your sorcerer and have it to you by tonight.” He takes a bite of the blueberry muffin and signs at the delicious flavor. 

“Get it to me no later than sundown. I’ll make the announcement tomorrow.” Arthur steals the muffin from his hand and goes back to reading his reports. “And don’t think you can steal my muffins now that you’re an official consult.”

“I’ll steal your muffins any time I wish!” Merlin retorts with a smirk as he makes the muffin float back to his hand. Arthur doesn’t say anything, but Merlin doesn’t miss the slight upturn of his lips or the roll of his eyes. 

They go back to bickering and planning their day. That’s it. No spectacular displays of magic, no over the top reactions. It’s very mundane and Merlin isn’t quite so sure why he waited so long. They have always been two sides of the same coin, and nothing will ever change that. 


End file.
